Cartas a Distancia
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: Anzai le encarga a Mitsui escribirle una carta a Rukawa, ya que este a partido hacia Estados Unidos.En ella el jugador le hablará del equipo, de sus miedos y de lo que no creyó pudiera llegar a sentir. "Hay algo que no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte"
1. Carta para Rukawa

-Pero entrenador...

-Hohoho. Eres un buen chico, lo harás bien. Tú tienes lo que necesita.

Se paró mientras el profesor salía por la puerta del gimnasio dejandole a él, el numero 14 del Shohoku sin entender y con una gran responsabilidad encima. Mandar una carta al otro lado del mundo, a Rukawa, explicándole todo lo que creía que deseaba saber.

oOoOo

Supongo que para empezar no estaría mal un ¿Como te va? ¿Sigues entrenando duro? ¿Has logrado superar a esos engreídos ingleses? Más te vale que sí.

Te tomará por sorpresa esta carta lo sé, pero no más que a mi el escribirla. Anzai me pidió expresamente que te informara de todo lo que iba aconteciendo en estos últimos meses que estuviste fuera. Casi me obligo a hacerlo. Al principio me negué, yo no valgo para esto y encima nunca hemos sido lo que se dice amigos. En fin, al final accedí porque le debo mucho al entrenador.

Parece que fue ayer cuando te despediste del equipo y te fuiste hacía Estados Unidos con tu sueño en mente; arrasar en la NBA. Tienes talento y a pesar de ser un desafió arriesgado, ahí estas; entre los más grandes. Hoy se cumplen tres meses ya. Como pasa el tiempo.

Desde entonces todo a cambiado tanto que ya nada me resulta familiar. Miyagi se convirtió en el nuevo capitán del equipo. Admito que al principio me molesto un poco, ya que yo podía ocupar ese puesto sin problemas pero después comprendí porque lo habían elegido a él; esta mejor preparado. Yo enseguida me exalto y pierdo los nervios.

Sakuragi todavía no a podido recuperarse del todo de su fractura en la espalda. Él finge que ya no piensa en ello pero en el fondo se miente a si mismo. Tenia tantas ganas como tú de convertirse en un jugador profesional y ahora tiene que conformarse con los juegos del equipo. El médico le dijo que mientras no se exceda podrá competir en alguna liga pero...¿Crees que es suficiente?

Entiendo como se siente. Es muy duro. Después de mi lesión creí morirme. No tenía nada por lo que seguir, nada con lo cual sentirme agusto y por eso lo eche todo por la borda. Fui un cobarde y me arrepiento pero en ese momento no era tan maduro como para darme cuenta y admitirlo.

Akagi y Kogure se pasan de vez en cuando por el equipo. No tanto como quisieran pero si todo lo que sus descansos les permiten. Ahora están muy centrados en sus estudios y no pueden permitirse ningún respiro. Los exámenes de admisión para la universidad no son lo que se diría fáciles. Akagi podría haber tenido mejor suerte si Shinta no le hubiese negado la beca deportiva. No todo resultó como él esperaba.

¿Te acuerdas de su hermana? Aquella que no paraba de insististe, que estaba pirada por ti. Incluso yo me dí cuenta. Esas criás no saben comportarse.

Ella es la nueva manager junto Ayako, que sigue igual de guapa.

Cada día tengo que soportar que el pelota de Miyagi me eche en cara los piropos que le digo y sus estúpidos celos. Parece que al final se están entendiendo mejor y es cuestión de tiempo que terminen juntos. Te lo digo yo.

Por si te interesa saberlo el Ryonan a avanzado mucho. Desde que nosotros logramos ganar al Sannoh y a pesar de nuestra derrota en el Campeonato Nacional, han estado entrenando más que nunca. Y créeme, han progresado muchísimo. Te sorprendería verlos en la cancha jugar con tanta confianza.

Sendoh sigue siendo el líder indiscutible. No recuerdo si llegasteis a enfrentaros vosotros dos. Por vuestra actitud en los partidos y como os mirabais fuera del estadio, comprendí la fuerte rivalidad que os unía. ¿Le ganaste? Va tío, mojate por una vez.

Dudo que tus ganas de ser el mejor se quedarán en el aire. Conmigo no tuviste reparos en pedírmelo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente; Sakuragi todavía no había acabado sus ejercicios y yo estaba refrescandome en las picas cuando tu voz choco entre las paredes. Jamás me habías dirigido la palabra, excepto en algún partido para que te pasara el balón. No te engañaré, enseguida pensé algo raro. Cuando dijiste que querías enfrentarte conmigo para ver quien era el mejor del Shohoku todo mi ser vibró. Te lo creas o no, era tal la excitación que no tuve ni que pensarlo. Quería jugar contigo, ganarte, demostrarte en tus narices que yo te superaba. Tengo un ego imposible. Y si, gané. ¿Que juego a traición? También.

Te enfadaste y te marchaste, no antes de que Hamanichi hiciera su siempre espectáculo para llamar tu atención.

Es un jugador excepcional. Ya debes haberte dado cuenta. Su forma de aprender, su potencia a la hora de saltar, de encestar, sus mates...Jamás he visto a nadie con un técnica tan buena. Alguna que otra vez le envidiaba, a él le costaba el mínimo esfuerzo lo que yo había tardado meses y mucho sudor aprender...

Llegará lejos. Siempre y cuando logré darse cuenta de lo especial que es y sepa tener la cabeza centrada.

Quién lo diría...Yo alagando a ese loco presumido.

El Shohoku....¡Vaya equipo! Formábamos un grupo imparable. Cuando definitivamente lo deje, lo echaré de menos y no solo a el. Poco a poco nos estamos distanciando, separando sin pretenderlo. Cada uno siguiendo su propio camino. Yo no se muy bien cual seguir...

En las noticias salieron rumores de ciertos talentos juveniles que pronto se unirán a los Lakers. Dijeron tu nombre. ¿Es cierto? Joder. En un par de semanas ya revolucionas los titulares. Espero que tengas suerte, en serio. Confió en tu sangre fría para lograrlo.

Si te soy totalmente sincero...Y mierda, no quería tener que...Que más da. Esto no lo va a leer nadie más que tu. Encima que me mato a escribir esta estúpida carta. Podré decir lo que me dé la gana ¿No?

Bueno, que yo siempre he esperado mucho de ti...

Antes de ingresar en el Shohoku, ya había oído hablar de un jugador apodado "Super Rookie" que con su buen estilo y poderío en la pista llevaba a su equipo a lo más alto. No te extrañes. A pesar de deambular entre pandillas nunca pude dejar del todo mi pasión por el básquet y como no jugaba me encargué de mantenerme informado.

Comentaban mucho sobre ese novato; decían que sus brillantes marcas se veían eclipsadas por su individualismo, que un jugador con ese talento y cualidades estaba manchándose con su propio egoísmo y mil chorradas más. Ambicioso por sobre todas las cosas, seguro de si mismo y con metas claras; así te veía yo.

No le importaba llevarse a quien sea por el camino si con eso lograba su cometido, que no era menos que ser el mejor. No has cambiado nada.

Y después por fin te conocí. Ese día que vine con intenciones de destruir el equipo me diste unas buenas hostias ¡Hahaha! Eso ya es agua pasada.

Al entrar definitivamente entre vosotros y siendo del cinco inicial pude comprobar de primera mano que todo lo que había imaginado se quedaba corto ante la realidad. Eras muchísimo superior. Seducías al público y acobardabas al contrario con tan solo una de tus miradas gélidas llenas de determinación. Aun hoy flipo al haber conocido a alguien así.

Yo solo soy una sombra del pasado a tu lado. Alguien al que le cuesta volver a retomar su vía de escape. Que ganas tengo de irme de aquí. No sé, a cualquier parte, a ningún sitio en concreto. Solo huir y escapar otra vez. De todo, de todos...

Podría estudiar en el extranjero y mezclarme en otros equipos de allí, para conocer mejor su forma de juego. Simples ilusiones. No me preguntes porque, aun no me arriesgado a llevarlas a cabo.

¿Tú me entenderás? Todos pasamos por momentos en que solo queremos huir...No digo que tu lo hicieras, pero fue muy repentino. Acabé pensando que te quedarías. Ahora es diferente el ambiente. No eras hablador y pasabas desapercibido pero llenaste un hueco que ahora se a quedado vacío.

¿Puedo decirte la verdad? No hago más que darle vueltas. No quiero perder esos momentos que he pasado contigo. Suena fatal, ya ves...

Solo te digo algo, cuando te sientas preparado, confía en mi. Puedes hacerlo. Y si no lo estás, esperaré. Tengo tiempo suficiente.

En noches como estas que estoy solo y el silencio es lo único que me acompaña, me siento tan raro. Tan solitario quizás. Y una vez más añoro lo de antes. No puedo evitarlo maldición. Era tan fácil acostumbrarse. Vivir sin preocupaciones. ¿Será que me rallo demasiado?

¡Ahh..! ¿Sabes qué? Leí hace unos días en una revista Americana que las nuevas entradas serán en Enero. Tu cumpleaños. ¡Hahaha! Menudo regalo. Él mio sería poder vivirlo en directo. Debe ser una pasada. Los mejores jugadores en vivo. ¡No es lo mismo verlo por la tele! Pero que idiota, si no trabajo no debería quejarme de no poder costear el puto viaje. Es lo que hay, al menos por ahora.

Ni te imaginas lo que me jode...Aquí entre tanta palabrería se me va la mano, mi cabeza esta peor. Ya no somos críos y eso significa madurar. Tener que compaginar un trabajo a media jornada con los estudios y encima dejar otra vez de lado mi mayor afición. No. Eso si que no voy a dejarlo. No permitiré caer en el mismo error. Ya bastante caro me costo.

Aquí me ves a mi, sin tajo, con unas notas pésimas...y...amargándome por ello.

Si de algo estoy contento es de haber podido encontrarme a mi mismo durante esta época. Al menos no habrá sido mala del todo. No fue nada fácil y menos para alguien como yo...Admitirlo me costo más de un disgusto. Si tu supieras...

Empezaré por el principio, sino no vas a entender una mierda.

Quedamos en el Danny's un viernes todos los del equipo, incluidos los amigos de Sakuragi, Ayako y Haruko. Era una especie de fiesta por nuestro esfuerzo y por haber quedado entre los primeros en el Nacional o eso dijo Akagi, yo más bien creo que fue una excusa para montar bulla.

Todo iba bien hasta que empezaron a beber de más. Yo había bebido unas tres copas, pero al final paré. No me cae demasiado bien el alcohol y me sentía un poco mareado. Sakuragi intento propasarse con la hermana de Gori. Si, ya sé que es de risa, pero iba totalmente borracho y perdió el control. Akagi monto una buena cuando se entero, tanto que acabaron echándonos del local. Y yo ni se como acabé en casa del pelirrojo. Le acompañe a casa mientras llorando no paraba de decir lo mucho que lo sentía. Que bebía a veces para olvidarse de sus problemas. Dios... Será por como estábamos en ese momento o por todo el licor que teníamos en sangre que acabamos confesando nuestras penas...

Y se lo dije. Es la única persona que lo sabe. Tú serás la segunda. Me gustan los chicos, soy maricón.

Si después de esto no te has caído de la silla, te felicito. En su momento yo no pude reaccionar de otra manera más que enfadandome. Con los demás, pero sobretodo conmigo mismo. Me odiaba.

¿Hisashi Mitsui? ¿El eterno tirador de triples fijándose en estúpidos chavales? Tenía que ser un error. Y así pasé varios de los peores momentos de mi vida. Deprimido y echo polvo por algo que me superaba y de lo cual no tenia la culpa. Hasta que harto y sin poder soportarme más acabé por afrontarlo. Lo era, sí y ¿Qué? ¿Acaso iba a ser diferente por eso? ¿Cambiaría o dejaría de ser yo? Pues eso. Con dos cojones.

A pesar de que lo llevo genial ahora, ni se me a pasado por la cabeza contárselo a nadie más. Me imagino la cara que pondrían...Todavía no están preparados para una noticia como esa. Sobretodo mis amigos de la panda. Para ellos la hombría es lo principal y se creen que por ser homosexual ya te conviertes en una tía. No les juzgo, se criaron de ese modo y es difícil cambiar tu forma de verlo.

Además no soportaría que por algo así cambiaran mi trato en la cancha. Eso si me dolería. Los demás me importan bien poco, pero el básquet es todo lo que tengo.

Y bueno, ya lo sabes. Me siento más aliviado al compartirlo contigo...Aunque hubiera preferido contártelo a la cara. Si es que me atrevía...

¡Oye! Al final esto de escribir no a sido tan horrible como pensaba. Ayuda a desahogarse.

Aunque parezca estúpido hacía tanto que no lo hacía, que había olvidado completamente esa sensación. A partir de ahora lo haré más a menudo. ¿Te parece? Intercambio de cartas a distancia. Suena bien.

A sido agradable. Incluso más.

No te pongas nervioso por empezar con tu nuevo equipo, el insti...Muchas cosas nuevas, pero sé que vas a encontrar gente allí que te va a comprender.

Hay algo que no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte. Existe alguien muy especial en mi vida en quien no puedo dejar de pensar. No se parece a nadie que haya conocido. Es independiente, autosuficiente, arrogante y ...el echo de pensar que formaba parte de mi rutina, me produce una especie de estremecimiento que no me deja dormir.

Cuando pienso a quien contarle todo esto y que además me entienda la única persona que se me ocurre eres tú y ese es el problema... porque eres tú la persona por quien siento todas esas cosas. Pienso en ti constantemente. En todo lo que debes estar haciendo, en tus antiguas miradas alejadas del mundo, en tus ganas de jugar...

Hoy cuando el entrenador me a pedido que fuera yo el que te escribiera, me acojonado. Si quería rechazarlo no era por otra razón que la de estar cagado de miedo. Por miedo a enfrentarme a mis peores pesadillas, miedo de decirte todo esto y que me rechaces...

Si se lo comentase a cualquier otra persona me diría que lo mio es imposible. Que me estoy cegando y que debería olvidarme. Que nuestras vidas son demasiado diferentes. Yo simplemente pienso que les pueden dar por culo.

Eres alguien muy importante para mi y dentro de muchos años creo que seguirá siendo así.

Tu compañero eternamente.

Mitsui.

OooOo

Dobló el papel con cuidado y lo metió en el sobre que tenia encima del escritorio. No podía esperar. Iría ahora mismo al buzón más cercano. Si esperaba a mañana quizás se arrepintiera y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

El viento era fresco y las estrellas ya habían despertado iluminando el cielo por completo. De su boca salio un pequeño suspiro. Se sentó en un columpió del parque. Dentro de algunos días y si el correo era rápido Rukawa recibiría su carta.

"_Quiero verte..."_

"_Si tan solo pudiera..."_

Al volver a casa se echo directamente en la cama. En la puerta estaba colgado un recorte de periódico de un jugador de baloncesto. Estaba de espaldas, en su camiseta se podía apreciar perfectamente el numero 11.


	2. Confesión

Un hombre de apariencia formal y seria entró en el piso en donde ahora se hospedaba una de las nuevas promesas del básquet profesional; Kaede Rukawa.

El chico de cabellos negros alzó una ceja. Estaba tumbado sobre un sofá color carmín. El tipo dejo unos papeles encima de la mesita que había justo en la entrada.

-Le dejo el correo -

-Está bien -Contestó mientras se levantaba perezosamente -Puedes irte.

Hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y desapareció por donde había llegado.

Rukawa removió las cartas fijándose en la cubierta de cada una. La mayoría eran de admiradores o fans que al haber conseguido descubrir donde vivía no tenían ningún reparo de acosarle constantemente.

Una en particular llamó su atención. Venía de Kanagawa. De repente sintió un leve escalofrío.

-Mitsui....

**oOoOo**

No te creas...Nada es como pensé. Reconozco que puse muchas ganas a esta nueva vida y sobretodo a cumplir mi meta pero supongo que me excedí antes de tiempo.

Aquí si no te integras te joden. Gana quien lográ pasar por encima de todos. A un alto precio algunas veces. No se parece en nada a nuestro juego en Japón.

Al llegar y pisar la cancha perdí el control de mi mismo. Mi estilo y jugadas individuales no hacen más que empeorar el liderazgo del equipo y eso hace que me sienta un fracasado.

Con el tiempo he mejorado en ese aspecto pero me pierdo fácilmente entre tantos talentos a los cuales me veo incapaz de llegar.

Pensé...En serio creía que no tenia futuro allí. Necesitaba marcharme. No espero que lo entiendas.

Era mi último sueño. El único desde que tengo consciencia. Jugar en la NBA. A pesar de no ser como yo esperaba, ahora no puedo dejarlo.

Si volviera...

Joder Mitsui ¿Como puedes decirme esa clase de cosas y quedarte como si nada? Y luego ¿Pretendes que conteste a esta jodida carta sin más?

¿Por qué haces que todo sea tan difícil? Bastante complicada es mi existencia como para que encima tú...

No, no puedes....

**oOoOo**

Estrujo el papel entre sus manos con rabia.

- Esto es una mierda.

Cogió su maleta de deporte y salió disparado hacia la calle. La misma rutina de todos los días volvió como si nunca hubiera recibido aquella carta. Entrenar de buena mañana, estar en alguna entrevista, los partidos, reuniones....Estaban surgiendo el efecto deseado; olvidarse de todo.

Una mañana no muy diferente de las demás, el encargado entró dejando como siempre encima de la mesita el correo y un aviso en un papel escrito.

Cuando Rukawa lo leyó jamás pensó que a partir de ese momento toda su vida cambiaría.

Cogió el teléfono y marco el número que había escrito en la nota. No era algo extraño. La mayoría de veces altos dirigentes del deporte querían concretar citas. Era un era forma rápida de ponerse en contacto con él.

Esperando toparse con una voz madura, al escuchar la de su compañero de equipo, todo su mundo se vino abajo. Dudo unos momentos en si colgar o no. Estaba paralizado con el auricular en mano.

-"¿Sii? Si es una puta broma no tiene gracia" -No se había fijado en que el prefijo era extranjero.

-"Yo..."-Logró articular después de unos segundos.

-"¿¿Rukawa?? ¿Eres tu?" -Si, estaba seguro del todo. Jamás olvidaría su voz.

-"Si"-Hablaba muy bajito, casi susurrando.

De repente el numero 14 recordó todo lo que le había escrito unos días antes. Y si habia recibido su carta....¿Sería por eso que le llamaba? Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

-"Es raro oírte después de tanto tiempo..." -No tenia ni idea de como afrontar la situación. Pero ya que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él, no la dejaría escapar.

-"Ya..." -Estaba punto de cortar la llamada. Lo haría.

-"¿Como te va?" -

-"Uhm..." -Sus repuestas no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

Mitsui desesperaba a cada aliento que escuchaba detrás del teléfono. Ya de por si suponía que no hablaría mucho. Pero por alguna extraña razón le hacia sentir bien que Rukawa estuviera ahí, aunque fuera en silencio...

-"¿Estás bien?"-Insistió con ansias.

-"Si "-

-"Pensé...."-Calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-"¿Tú..?" -Cuestiono al ver que a Mitsui le costaba seguir hablando.

-"He tenido épocas mejores" -Suspiro desganado.

-"Entiendo..." -

Cuando ya los segundos en silencio parecían hacerse eternos Mitsui echo del todo su valor y recobro la compostura.

-"La verdad....estoy echo polvo" -No esperó a que Rukawa le contestará, no lo haría -"Tengo que estudiar el doble para poder recuperar todas las asignaturas que suspendí y prepararme para la temporada de invierno".

-"Lo superaras" -

-"Si claro, Hisashi Mitsui, el que nunca se rinde" -Ironizó -"Vaya puta pena"

-"¿Qué a pasado con ese Mitsui?" -Aquella pregunta si que descoloco al numero 14 por completo.

-"Eh?" -

-"El que nunca se rinde" -Por un momento su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo de los labios de Rukawa.

Y tenia razón. ¿Qué había pasado con ese luchador nato? ¿Con el que nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse? Con aquella confianza desbordante en si mismo. Su firmeza y determinación. Se habían esfumado del todo.

-"No lo sé..." -Murmuro pensativo-"Quizás...Nunca fue real"

-"¿Y entonces?..." -A cada pregunta su corazón se encogía más y su desesperación aumentaba.

-"Soy un mentiroso..." -La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

-"¿De que hablas?" -

-"Nada...Simplemente, bah olvidalo" -

-"Esto es estúpido" -

-"Lo sé" -Resultaba tan incomodo y a la vez agradable estar hablando con él -"Rukawa"

-"¿Qué?" -¿Por que estaba alargando esta jodida conversación?

-"¿Estás cabreado?" -

-"No..." -Contesto firme. Se escucho un gruñido desde la otra linea -"¿Debería?..."

-"Yo qué sé...Contigo es imposible saber como estás, como te sientes..."-Y el no saberlo le hacía sentir de lo más inseguro.

-"Estoy bien" -

-"¿Y eso es todo? " -Está vez acentuó su tono convirtiéndolo en uno más duro -"¿Para eso me llamas?"

-"Yo no te he llamado..." -Se limito a decir crispando los nervios del otro.

-"¿No? Pues hace un momento a sonado el teléfono y aquí estamos hablando como dos gilipollas" -Espetó malhumorado.

-"Alguien dejo tu numero" -

-"¿Quién?" -

-"Ni idea" -

-"Oh...Ya entiendo..." -No sabía que era peor, si enterarse de que Rukawa no le había llamado por propia voluntad o tener que lidiar con sus propios sentimientos de esa manera.

-"¿Y bien? " -Esta vez fue Mitsui quien sintió deseos de colgar.

-"..." -

-"Mitsui ¿Estás ahí?" -

-"Claro" -

-"Dentro de media hora tengo que estar en el estadio. Hoy es nuestro último asalto" -Mitsui miro el relog de la pared.

-"¿Vas a llegar?" -

-"No pienso ir" -Se sincero dejando claras sus intenciones.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Fue un error" -Pronuncia por primera vez con un deje de inseguridad.

-"¿Un error? Acabas de entrar en uno de los mejores equipos de esta liga. Pronto muchísimos otros equipos querrán tenerte en su plantilla ¿De que cojones hablas?" -No solo estaba enfadado por los comentarios de Rukawa, sino consigo mismo.

-"Tú no lo entiendes..." -

-"Eres un completo gilipollas" -Gruño con rabia -"Si yo estuviera en tu pellejo ni por un momento dudaría. Me convertiría en el mejor sin importarme nadie más. Eso es lo que deberías hacer tú" -Terminó de decir con energía.

-"Lo tenia claro hasta hoy..." -Se atrevió a murmurar.

El corazón de Mitsui bombeaba con furia.

-"¿Por el partido? Es normal que estés nervioso...Yo....Lo harás bien tío" -Concluyo.

-"Si..." -

-"Ahora vé y demuéstrales de que están echos los jugadores del Shohoku" -

-"Mitsui...." -Su voz apenas se oyó -"Gracias"

Al otro lado Mitsui sonreía.

En ese momento Rukawa colgó cogiendo con rapidez su bolsa de deporte. Salió disparado hacía su último partido.

Al día siguiente, por las noticias Mitsui se enteró de que habían logrado ganar gracias a los fabulosos mates del novato Japonés.

No le había dicho nada de la carta. Aunque suponía que la había recibido y leido.

Él no se veía con suficiente valor para sacar el tema. Había echo lo correcto. Y estaba feliz por ello. Cuando todo su ser gritaba por decirle que volviera, que deseaba apoyar cualquier decisión suya, que le esperaría con los brazos abiertos...De su boca solo había salido un; Vé y enfrentate a ellos con todo lo que tengas. Vé y superales. Vé y deja a este idiota enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado de ti...

En las semanas siguientes los resultados no cambiaron. La buena racha del equipo de Rukawa continuaba como si nada. Imparables.

No llegó ninguna respuesta en su buzón. Y mucho menos volvió a tener ninguna llamada suya. A veces se quedaba despierto hasta casi al amanecer, incapaz de dormir. Pensando en que pasaría por su cabeza al enterarse de lo que sentía.

Tenia muchísimas ganas de llamarle. ¿Pero como hacerlo? ¿Con que excusa?.

Desecho cualquier intento de mantener el contacto con él hasta que pasaron dos meses.

Era invierno y las noches eran demasiado frías como para estar afuera, así que esa tarde volvió temprano a casa. Se tiró en el sofá cansado y sin más ganas que entregarse al sueño.

En todo ese tiempo al menos había logrado apaciguar su obsesión por el chico de cabellos azules, lo que le hacía sentir mejor. Ahora podía volver a entregarse al máximo al baloncesto y descansar sin demonios que le atormentaran.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, para nada esperaba a quien se encontraba detrás. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. El otro hizo una pequeña reverencia y Mitsui le dejo pasar aun algo conmocionado.

-No esperaba tu visita -Añadió después de cerrar la puerta e invitarle a sentarse.

-Es agradable volver a verte -

-Lo mismo digo -Trajo un par de tazas de té y se sentó acompañándole.

-¿Como va el equipo? -

-Bien. Parece que Sakuragi ya pronto podrá volver a jugar como siempre. A sido agotador tener que aguantarle durante tanto tiempo. No soporta ver como los demás juegan sin él.

-Eso está bien. Me alegro que por fin lo este superando. A madurado mucho desde entonces -Dio un sorbo al té y fijo la mirada en Mitsui -Pero no es de él de quien quiero hablar. Sino de ti.

El número 14 se quedo unos instantes parados sin mediar palabra.

-¿Por qué? ¿A pasado algo? -Cuestiono nervioso.

-¿Como va esa carta? -El cuerpo del jugador se tensó. Sabia perfectamente a que se refería, hacerse el tonto no iba a servir para cambiar de tema.

-Bien, supongo. Bueno la verdad es que no lo sé -Su semblante se transformó a un más serio y decaído -No me contesto.

-Ya veo...-

-Aunque es lógico. Acabé escribiéndole un montón de tonterías. No creo que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de leerla -Suspiro algo triste.

-Los sentimientos son algo a tener en cuenta. Rukawa lo sabé -Se levantó no sin antes despedirse como era debido.

…

Mitsui al volver a estar solo entre el silencio de la noche algo en su interior se removió.

-Entrenador...

Apenas pudo dormir 3 horas pero no se sentía cansado. En la mañana desayuno algunos cereales y salió temprano. Con tiempo suficiente para pararse un rato en la playa. Lo hacía a menudo. Le gustaba sentir el frescor del aire salado en su cara. La libertad que le transmitía era desbordante.

Saco de su bolsillo su móvil. Podía llamarle. Podía hacerlo. Marco el botón de rellanada al número que tenía guardado en la memoria desde ese día. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Dos...tres tonos...Nada. La segunda vez acabó saliendole el contestador automático.

-Mierda -Maldijo -Rukawa cógelo.

Cuando ya empezaba a desesperarse del todo y no podía con su propia incertidumbre se escucho una voz masculina.

-"¿Quién?" -

Las miles de frases que minutos antes había ideado en su cabeza. Todo lo que iba a decirle se esfumó por completo dejandole la mente en blanco. Nada que decir.

-"Soy yo" -Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-"No te conozco" -Respondió con tono grave.

¿Tan pronto se había olvidado de su voz? Él nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, aunque quisiera. Unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar le inundaron.

-"Mitsui"-

-"¿Mitsui? ¿Qué quieres?" -¿Qué que quería? De todo y nada. Cualquier cosa de él. Un desprecio, un suspiro, una señal, un alivio.

-"Hablar contigo" -

-"No tengo tiempo" -

Por momentos sentía que esa persona con la que estaba tratando no era la misma que meses antes le había llamado. ¿Qué había pasado con ese Rukawa?

-"Me da igual" -Contestó Mitsui mientras empezaba a caminar cada vez más hacía la orilla.

-"Esta bien. Habla" -El moreno resoplo fastidiado. Volvía a ser débil con Mitsui. Cuando se trataba de él no podía hacer lo que quisiera. Le era difícil mantenerse sereno y tranquilo. Le costaba horrores tratarlo como a los demás; fríamente y sin ningún tipo de consideración. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que con él todo era tan complicado? Odiaba esa sensación de no poder controlar sus propias emociones.

-"Todo lo que te escribí en la carta iba en serio. Me gustas tío" -El echo de habérselo dicho en palabras era aun peor. Deseo que se lo tragara la tierra.

-"..." -

-"Más que gustar...Creo que te quiero..." -Y esas fueron las palabras culminantes para que las lagrimas del lanzador de triples empezaran a brotar. Ahogo un sollozo evitando delatarse. Por nada del mundo quería que Rukawa notara que estaba llorando.

-"Para ya..." -Dijo procurando que su voz no temblara ante la confesión de Mitsui.

-"¿Te la suda no?" -Espetó conteniéndose al máximo.

-"¿Lo dices en serio?" -Cambió su expresión. Tenía que ser una mentira. Una jugarreta o una pesadilla. Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como él?

-"No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida" -Declaró conmoviendo al chico de tez más pálida.

Silencio.

-"¿Por qué? Yo no tengo nada que darte..." -Su coraza estaba amenazando con desplomarse dejandole completamente al descubierto. Apretó sus puños duramente.

-"No busco nada de ti..." -Sentenció dando por echo que el que intentara mantener algún tipo de acercamiento con el moreno era inútil.

-"Ahora mismo solo pienso en el basquet" --Exclamó como si necesitará convencerse de ello.

¿Y era cierto no? Desde que se fue decidió que nada interrumpiría su camino.

-"Ya lo sé....lo sé joder...lo sé" -Estaba empezando a mojar sus zapatos contra el agua.

-"¿Donde estás?" -Interrumpió al oír ese sonido que le era familiar.

-"Afuera" -

-"¿Donde?"-Insistió rápidamente.

-"En la playa del parque" -El viento había tomado protagonismo. Su fuerza hacia chocar las olas contra las rocas con furia.

-"¿Estás solo?" -

-"Si..." -Contesto sin ánimos.

-"Bien " -Lo cierto era que no sabía que decir pero tampoco quería cortar la conversación con Mitsui.

-"¿Te cachondeas de mi o qué?" -Cada vez agarraba más fuerte su móvil, como si él fuera el culpable de todo -"Eres un estúpido Rukawa"

-"Para mi tampoco es fácil...." -Susurro callándose de golpe al notar como el de cabellos azulados sollozaba.

-"Claro. No es fácil. Que excusa tan pobre. Joder ni te imaginas lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Estoy por mandarte a la mierda. Y todo... ¿Por que? Porque se me a metido en la cabeza un engreído imbécil que solo piensa en él. Estoy harto...."-

Silencio.

-"Dí algo maldición...." -

-"No puedo ahora ¿Vale?" -Su voz sonaba nerviosa y Mitsui pudo apreciar voces al otro lado -"Contestaré a tu carta. Lo siento"

-"Adiós...." -Antes de que acabará de pronunciarlo Rukawa ya había colgado.

El ruido a mar desvaneció el gritó de frustración que soltó el deportista antes de echarse de rodillas en la arena y golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
